Snippets of Three
by Destria Cosplay
Summary: A pair of timeless creatures revisit the one point in time where they almost collided. They each found a memory and story then. So they go back to tell the ending of their story. - Side story to "Endless" -


**This is a little companion side story to my other fanfic, "Endless." I would encourage everyone to first read "The Last Night" and "Endless" before reading this one otherwise there will be multiple points which won't make a great deal of sense.**

 **This fiction was a little idea i've had since chapter 3 of "Endless." When i finally decided to try out this idea (a year later) i asked Koa-Chan permission to reference a few of her snippets of three fanfics throughout my own. If you are curious about the nature of all these random fanfics please go over to Koa-Chan's profile and look up her "Snippets of Three" series which explores the relationship between the trio of characters quite beautifully.**

 **I'll leave the rest of the notes at the bottom, for now enjoy this short side story.**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own Code Geass or any of the characters portrayed in the story. They are the property of Sunrise Studios**

* * *

 **Snippets of Three – Side story to endless**

.

 _There was an old fairy tale that was told to little kids. The origin of this fairy tale remains uncertain, however none the less it has endured. It tells the story of a banished prince and grey witch who went on to challenge the emperor's tyranny. It follows them as they defeat him and bring about a new world through the prince's death._

 _However this story has no conclusion._

 _._

 **a.t.b October 25th 3592**

 _._

"Grandma! I lost again!" whined a small child as he ran into the arms of an elderly lady, "I can't beat them no matter how hard I try!"

"Really now Clovis, is that anyway for a man to behave?" she questioned as she started to calm the young child down. "Cornelia and Schneizel may be great when it comes to the game of chess; however it will be all the more momentous when you finally triumph against them."

"But, but, but, but, I always lose!" he continued to whine into his grandmothers arms, as she continued to stroke the young child's hair.

"Which is why you must try, try and try again till you're victorious," she continued to encourage the young boy, "Shall I tell you a little secret?"

Young Clovis instantly looked up at his grandmother's words as she bent down and whispered ever so softly into the young child's ear, "Corneila is very direct when it comes to chess, she will always advance her pieces forward and be very aggressive. Make sure you don't rush in to met her and place your pieces around the side. Schneizel is sneakier with his strategy. For him, make sure to wait him out. For Schneizel, chess is but a game of patience, whoever attacks first will inevitably lose each time."

"If I do that… will I… win?" the young Clovis asked, his eyes the size of medallions.

"Of course!" his grandmother encouraged him, "Your grandmother is the best at chess isn't she?"

"Yep!" beamed Clovis as he ran off to play with his brother and sister. The elderly lady could only shake her head in amusement at her young grandson antics.

"Of course you'll be able to win Clovis, as long as you don't forget to protect the king," she chuckled in amusement. Each time she played against her youngest grandson, he would advance all his pieces and completely forget about protecting the king, which lead to an early defeat every time.

"You know your grandchildren very well."

"Zero?"

.

 _Memories had an interesting way of playing interesting tricks on the mind. Emotions once buried, memories that were once repressed and long forgotten thanks to the ravages of time, could all be brought forth from something as simple as a voice, a lingering scent or scene. Such was the case for her at nothing but a whisper, a question… a familiar voice._

.

Her violet eyes snapped wide open, like those of Clovis moments before, turning her gaze to her right. He smelled of pine needles and misty mornings, more than the green fields that surrounded them. He stood there shoulders relaxed and calm, a pair of ageless violet eyes staring straight back at her. "Zero?" he asked, a confused expression sprawled across his facial features. "He was the greatest hero recorded in history correct?"

She didn't reply, couldn't reply. It was his voice. Zero's voice. That mysterious enigma that had appeared for a day and disappeared just as quickly, leaving nothing but a fairy tale and photo in his wake.

She stared at him then, studying him ever so carefully before smiling softly to the young gentleman. "I'm sorry, you reminded me of a man I once met many years ago. I thought you were him," she chuckled turning her attention upwards. She had no idea what game he was attempting to play, but she would play along, "May I ask your name?"

He shifted his gaze for a moment before replying with a single word. "Warlock."

"Warlock?" she asked her gaze curious, "That's an odd name. Is that your real name?" she asked, however the Warlock continued to remain silent. Smiling softly at him she continued to speak. "My name is Nunnally Kururugi and those are my grandchildren there. Their names are Clovis, Cornelia and Schniezel. I gave Clovis advice on how to play chess because he deserves a chance against his brother and sister. I know my grandchildren well Warlock, just like how I know you're here for more than just a chance meeting," she continued turning her attention back to the Warlock; however he continued to remain silent.

"Tell me, why are you here Warlock?"

He didn't answer immediately. His gaze dropped and he avoided eye contact with her. However she was patient and there was no need to rush an answer. "Honestly Warlock. There is no need to be like that," a voice called out behind him. Both the Warlock and Nunnally turned their attention in its direction.

.

A green haired maiden stood there, a pair of ageless golden eyes staring back at the pair.

.

Her voice was both familiar and foreign at the same time. It was the voice that was always lost in the crowd, always there but always overlooked. Attempting to remember her was the same as trying to catch a snowflake in a fiery grasp, the moment you attempted to tie it down, it would melt and escape you just as quickly. The warlocks gaze softened ever so softly at seeing her figure standing there in the breeze. She walked up to the pair without a care in the world, and sat down just as promptly.

"Really you two, it's been a lifetime since you last met and all I hear from you are the awkward stutters of a fool, Warlock you should be doing better than this," she scolded the young male, as his features turned instantly into a scowl.

"What are you doing woman?" he questioned her sternly, as his scowl deepened.

"Obviously here to give you a hand," she nonchalantly replied, "If I left you to your own devices we will be here till the snow falls next winter."

"I do not require you to babysit me through everything!"

"And yet that is all I have been doing throughout your lifetime." The Warlock could only glare at the insufferable women; however his attention was quickly diverted when laughter reached his ears at the insufferable woman's amusement.

.

"I'm sorry for laughing, but I couldn't help it," Nunnally quickly apologized, as the Warlocks shoulders relaxed, seating himself next to his woman. "When I met Zero all those years ago, I couldn't help but remember how solemn he was then; you really had your work cut out for you."

"I like to think I made a change in him," she replied grinning contently at the blue sky, as the Warlock shook his head in disbelief.

"So you admit you're that Zero I met all those years ago!" Nunnally stated triumphantly. The Warlock didn't reply immediately, he was content at watching the three children playing amongst themselves. His woman simply stared at him, silently coaxing him to answer.

"That was a lifetime ago Nunnally," he finally replied, turning his ageless violet eyes to Nunnally's much more youthful ones, "The Zero you met then no longer exists. For this lifetime my name is Warlock."

"Then Warlock, may I ask you something?" she asked. The Warlock didn't answer, however she continued nonetheless, "How blue is the sky today?"

"That depends on who is looking at it," he replied, as Nunnally chuckled in agreement. "Lifetimes ago the sky was black to me. The sky was a reflection of the mask I wore, of the 'void' that existed within me. But recently the sky is more of a dull grey tone. One day I will be able to look at it as the blue it once was." The woman paid the warlock no heed; there was simply no need for the pair.

"Honestly, you may be older than me Warlock, but you're view is still but a child throwing a tantrum at how the world didn't go your way," Nunnally scolded the Warlock as a look of confusion sprawled across his features. "May I ask has he always been like this?"

"He is a lot better now, lifetimes ago he would fall into fits of depression the moment things didn't go to plan," the woman replied, "I remember once when confided himself into his room in depression the moment things went south, and another time when we had go searching for him because he ran away." Nunnally shook her head in disbelief at hearing the Warlock's tales.

"Honestly, you really have your work cut out for you," Nunnally commented as the woman simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I do my best."

"Why does it feel like both of you are against me?" The Warlock finally asked as the female pair looked at each other in amusement before spontaneously exploded in laughter.

.

"Grandma! What's so funny!" came the voice of the trio of children.

"Nothing Clovis!" Nunnally replied, "Concentrate on your chess game otherwise you won't be able to beat Schneizel!"

"Okay grandma!"

"He won't beat me!"

.

Nunnally turned her attention back to the Warlock, an amused smile at her lips. "To me, the sky will always be a most beautiful blue. It will always be cool and peaceful with a rainbow that appears when it feels like it. It's because of the Demon Emperor's sacrifice that I can look at the sky and appreciate the world's radiance, light and splendor. It's thanks to you Warlock, and your Witch." Nunnally could only giggle in happiness at the Warlocks reaction; an amused smirk had spread across the green haired woman's features. "I am not as young and naïve as I was then Warlock. I could connect the dots even though it took me a few years to grow up and learn our history a little better," she explained as the smirk continued to grow on the other woman's features. "And I also know that the story you told me back then wasn't a fairy tale but your story. Give me some credit, I may not be anywhere near your age warlock, but I can still figure things out on my own!"

"Please close your mouth Warlock, otherwise your jaw will fall apart due to hyperextension," laughed his companion, as Nunnally joined her in a fit of laughter at his impression of a goldfish. The Warlock could only sigh in defeat to the pair of them.

"So… Thank you Warlock, for the gentler world you created," Nunnally continued, smiling ever so sincerely to the man in front of her. "Thank you for creating a world where the sky will always be the most beautiful shade of blue. I know it couldn't have been easy for you to do and I know you are hated as the demon emperor, but… from somebody that knows... Thank you for your sacrifice."

"Really now Warlock, are you going to stay silent? You've waited how many lifetimes for this?" his companion teased, causing him to snap out of his revere.

"Nunnally… I think it's time I told you the ending to my story," The warlock slowly replied, as Nunnally smile seemed to grow.

"I never did introduce you to my partner did I?" he asked, as Nunnally beamed.

.

"For this lifetime, her name is Witch."

.

Lifetimes ago, a young princess once asked a prince to tell her a story. A story where the witch was good and not evil. A story where the ending didn't end in her death, where she wasn't hated or scorned. So the prince told her a fairy tale, based on his life at the time. When asked "How did the story end?" The prince failed to answer. So the young princess told the prince to make the story have a happy ending. The prince took that to heart… after all 'Zero' was his name.

Lifetimes later, the young prince met a young girl of the same name and face simply due to chance… or perhaps fate. This young girl asked to hear his stories for he must have amazing memories to tell. He once again told the story of the witch and himself, of how they would go on and challenge the world together but be separated in the process. When asked "What happens next?" The prince had no answer to give. So the young girl encouraged the young prince to find his witch so the story would have a happily ever after.

When the pair met again in another lifetime. The witch was once again accompanying him.

.

.

.

The pair of timeless creatures left that day. As Nunnally watched their retreating backs, she couldn't help but smile at their happily ever after. "Clovis! Schneizel! Corneila!" Nunnally shouted at the trio of kids, "Come here I've got a story to tell you three!" The three kids came running with a delighted Clovis in the lead.

"Grandma! I won! I won!" he shouted in delight.

"Settle down Clovis, see I told you didn't I? That you would be able to beat Schneizel if you tried."

"What's the story grandma?" asked a defeated Schneizel, as Nunnally chuckled in amusement. Making sure that her grandchildren had seated themselves comfortably she started.

"Once upon a time…"

.

.

.

The Witch and Warlock could only watch as the three kids ran back to their grandmother and smile contently at the scene.

"She was always my sky," he stated for no reason as his Witch chuckled beside him, "I never thought I would hear those words from her." His Witch remained silent, as she watched the scene play out before them. "I told you once; I would only say this once. It seems I was mistaken back then." The Witch turned her gaze towards him curiosity evident in her golden orbs.

"Thank you."

The Witch let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding before bursting out in laughter. "I really have never met a man like you."

But the Witch understood what he had meant behind his words. She understood the hidden meaning behind those two simple words which hadn't been used for how many lifetimes? It must have been a real struggle to face her again after regaining his memories of their first life time together. With that single thought in mind, the Witch guided the Warlock away from the once upon a princess. Away from his previous lives so they could start theirs anew.

.

.

The Warlock glanced back once last time. The sky was a beautiful blue; his sky had turned blue only moments ago. It was thanks to the combination that was his Witch and princess. The Witch whom had given him the push and encouragement to face his demons, and the princess who gave him the forgiveness he had been looking for. The Warlock chuckled at his own foolishness before turning his attention forward to his Witch. There was only one lingering thought.

.

 _This would be a nice place to fly a kite._

 _._

 ** _-fin-_**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone. Sorry for all the grammatical errors, i didn't get a chance to proof read this one. If you see any just send me a PM and i will fix it up once i get a chance. i am actually surprised i managed to write another fanfic simply due to RL and work.**

 **Once again i would like to thank Koa-chan for letting me reference her works throughout my own. i realize that Code Geass is an older anime but it is one that i can't help but revisit due to the depth and nature of the character. So head over there and read her works! My favourite would have to be "Semper Fidelis"**

 **Once again i need to thank Sweetatoo for getting me off my lazy ass and allowing me to write "Endless" in the first place.**

 **As always please R & R**

 **-Destria Cosplay**

 **P.S - The dates do actually have a meaning, and it is a reference to another of Koa-chan's 'Snippets of Three' stories, however i couldn't seem to fit it in a way that it would flow well with the story, so it's there and just implied for that reason. Look it up and let me know if you noticed it or not!**


End file.
